


You take the wheel

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blacking out after coming, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Perfect Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Subspace, but then plot appeared, only for a minute, they talk about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: And Steve does, he understands perfectly. They’re both really good at communicating without speaking, having learned how to read the other over the months they've been together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	You take the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is being uploaded at 2am. I tried to find any grammatical mistakes and typos, if you still see any, please tell me so I can correct them. 
> 
> I think I've tagged everything, if you find something that isn't tagged but should be, tell me so I can do that.
> 
> Title is from Lana del Rey's High by the Beach.
> 
> Enjoy!

They end up with Bucky in Steve’s lap, thighs spread on either side, muscles straining with the effort. He rides Steve hard and fast, bouncing desperately on his cock. Steve sits with his back to the headboard, hands tightly gripping Bucky’s hips, not controlling his movements, just holding on. Bucky has his hands wrapped around the bar of the headboard, knuckles white with how tight he holds on. His head is thrown back in ecstasy, eyes closed, mouth wide open, breathy moans escaping it with every thrust, getting louder every time he hits his prostate. 

Steve’s eyes are focused on Bucky, pupils blown wide with lust, lips pressed together to stop sounds from escaping. He wants to hear Bucky, only Bucky. The occasional grunt does escape, but it's quiet enough that Steve still hears every little moan, every gasp Bucky makes. 

He’s getting uncoordinated now, movements that have been desperate before now losing their rhythm. Bucky’s close to coming, Steve knows by now how to tell when Bucky is close. 

Bucky whines and opens his eyes, grey-blue nearly gone, swallowed up by expanded pupils. He tries to move even faster, even harder, but his thighs quiver and strain with exhaustion. He doesn't get any words out, just pleadingly looks at Steve, hoping he understands.

And Steve does, he understands perfectly. They’re both really good at communicating without speaking, having learned how to read the other over the months they've been together. 

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky’s waist, puts the hand of his other arm behind his head and flips them, slamming the body of his boyfriend into the mattress. Bucky keens and wraps his limbs around Steve, knowing that all he has to do now is hold on. Hold onto the strong body on top of him, hold on while hips are pistoning against his, skin slapping against skin. 

Bucky loves it. He loves having his hole drilled, loves the feeling during sex and definitely loves the feeling after, loves that he feels Steve everytime he sits down. The dull ache, the soreness. He can’t get enough of it. He loves that Steve can overpower him, loves that Steve can just manhandle him the way he wants Bucky to be. He isn’t small or soft, he’s nearly as tall as Steve and goes to the gym regularly, but he is not as strong as Steve. And he loves that. And he loves Steve. Which is the reason why they’re so desperately fucking right now. It took them six months to finally say it and today Bucky couldn't hold it in any longer, blurting the three words out in the middle of dinner. Steve stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Tried to say something but couldn't. Bucky started being worried, maybe Steve didn't actually feel the same way, maybe he read the signs wrong. But then Steve stood up and basically jumped on Bucky, getting out those three little words in between frantic kisses, desperate hands all over his body. I love you. Bucky had nearly come then. Steve dragged him to the bedroom, tugging off clothes on the way. He slowed down when he prepped Bucky, didn't want to rush, wanted to make sure Bucky wouldn't get hurt. But then he sat back against the headboard and patted his thigh, motioning Bucky to straddle him. To ride him. 

And now they are here, with Bucky on his back and Steve pounding into him with all the strength he has. Bucky’ll swear later that he’s seeing stars in that moment. He is so focused on Steve's cock moving inside him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, Steve’s balls slapping against his ass that he doesn't notice his oncoming orgasm. He recognizes that special feeling low in his stomach, the throbbing of his own cock from far away, but in that moment he is so focused on Steve that he ignores it. So his orgasm takes him by surprise. His balls draw tight to his body, cock spurting come all over their stomachs and his chest. It feels like it goes on forever, cock twitching every so often, little drops of come oozing out of the tip. After that he doesn't remember much. Well technically, he doesn't remember anything. He never blacked out after an orgasm, but this one is just so intense that his body shuts down after, taking its time to recover. He is only out for a few seconds, maybe a minute because he wakes up in time to see Steve come, to feel his cock twitch inside him, spurts of come coating his walls. Steve is never the person to be loud and vocal in bed, always just little grunts and groans, but when he comes he is especially quiet. Just presses his face in Buckys neck and lets out a few small breathy moans and then stays quiet while his hips jerk with the force of his orgasm.

Steve tries to slow his breathing before pushing up a bit and looking down at his boyfriend. The person he loves. And who loves him back. He still can't believe it. When Bucky blurted the words out he was shocked for a moment, not able to speak. He didn't believe it at first, thought he must've misheard. But then he saw Bucky slowly losing his smile, looking uncertain and Steve realized that he heard what Bucky said correctly. He couldn't control his joy as much as he wished, so he just pounced on Bucky and barely managed to reply with the same three words in their desperate haste to get to the bedroom and frantic kisses. 

And now he is here. On top of Bucky, staring down in wonder at his boyfriend’s beautiful face, slack in post-orgasm content, eyes half closed, small smile on his lips.

Steve's softening cock slips out of Bucky, followed by a stream of come. Bucky whines low and tries to clench down, presumably to keep the rest in. And Steve wants that too, wants Bucky to keep his come inside him. He pushes the drops that managed to escape back inside with his fingers, keeping them there while stroking Bucky's cheek with his other hand, calming him down. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Can you clench down for me? Keep it all inside?” Steve whispers, not wanting to bring Bucky out of whatever haze he is in with talking with his normal, slightly loud voice. “Keep it all in while I get a plug, okay?”

Bucky just nods and Steve slowly pulls out his fingers, waiting a few seconds to see if Bucky can keep his come inside him this time. His hole flutters a bit and Steve is lost for a moment, staring at the red, slightly puffy rim. He wants to get his mouth down there. Instead he shakes his head to clear it from that thought and gets up to quickly walk to the dresser in the bedroom, where they keep a few sex toys in the upper drawer. Including a small butt plug. He takes it and goes back to the bed, where he kneels between Bucky's legs, still splayed wide open, feet planted on the mattress near his hips. Steve locates the bottle of lube somewhere in the mess of blankets and sheets and dribbles a little on the plug, coating it with enough lube so the glide in will be smooth. 

He puts his hand on Bucky’s stomach, who opens his eyes at the contact. “Hey baby, I’ll put the plug in now, oaky?”

Bucky nods, eyes slipping closed again. 

Steve presses the plug against Bucky’s hole, applying a little bit of pressure to push it in. As soon as it is seated inside, handle snug against the rim, Steve leans up to press a soft kiss against Bucky’s slack lips. “I love you.”

“Mhhh, love y’too,” Bucky mumbles, still in that hazy space.

Stve gets up again, this time to get a washcloth from the adjacent bathroom, to clean them up a little. Bucky will want to take a nap before showering, but they do need to at least get rid of the come on their skin before it dries and gets uncomfortable to get off. 

He wets the washcloth with a little warm water and slips back into the bedroom. He carefully wipes at Bucky's stomach and chest, even cleans up his now soft cock, being mindful of how sensitive Bucky is now. He cleans up his own chest, stomach and cock before throwing the washcloth inside the bathroom. He’ll deal with it later.

He gets a clean blanket from the closet and wraps Bucky in it, before picking him up. Bucky makes a confused sound when he is carefully put into the armchair near the window. “Just changing the sheets, sweetheart,” Steve soothes him and Bucky just hums before cuddling closer into the blanket and leaning his head against the backrest. Steve presses a kiss to his hair before going back to the bed to strip it of its soiled sheets. He drops those in the hamper before getting fresh ones from the closet and putting them on the bed. 

He is so focused on getting the sheets on that he at first doesn't notice Bucky’s distress. Only when he hears a high-pitched whine followed by a small “Daddy” does he turn around. This is the second time that evening that he isn't immediately sure he’s heard right. But then Bucky says it again. It’s barely a whisper and yet Steve can understand it so clearly. They never dabbled in any form of kink. A few sex toys is as kinky as they’ve gotten. And apparently Bucky has a Daddy kink. Steve is surprised by this. Of course he is, they never talked about any potential kinks. What he is even more surprised by is that he doesn't mind it. He likes it, even. He knows what Daddy kink is, he just never thought more about it. But now? He thinks about having Bucky call him Daddy, calling Bucky his boy, his good boy. That does something to him. He wants to do that. He gets pulled out of his thoughts by Bucky whining again. Steve wants to rush to him, pull him in his arms, soothe him, but the chair is too small for both of them. So he quickly finishes putting on fresh sheets and piles every soft blanket he can find in the closet on it.

He walks over to the armchair, kneels down beside it and pushes Bucky's sweaty hair away from where it flops over his forehead. “I’m here, Bucky.”

Bucky just puts out both arms towards Steve and whines again. His eyes are still closed, but now his face isn’t soft and content, distress visible on his face, the way his eyebrows draw together, his lips form a pout, his eyes aren’t just closed but pinched shut. Now that he knows that Bucky very possibly has a Daddy kink, Steve starts to think that maybe Bucky isn't just hazy but that he is in subspace. 

Steve knows that a person in subspace often rides on a high feeling, he once read in an article on the internet that they don’t experience pain, they don’t seem to register any problems. They basically just exist in a state of dizzy, joyful feelings. And the person in subspace is only focused on their top, everything else isn’t important.

Steve doesn’t know how to tell if someone is in subspace, but Bucky really does seem like he is only focused on Steve. He is sure though, that distress isn’t usually part of subspace, but maybe that is because Steve isn’t focused on Bucky, because he was away for a few minutes. He makes sure to remember that, in case it happens again. He never wants Bucky to be distressed if he can help it.

He picks Bucky up again and walks them over to the bed. He crawls under the blankets and sits with his back against the headboard, putting Bucky in his lap, pulling him close with both arms. Bucky snuffles contentedly and presses even closer, sticking his face in Steve's neck, slow presses of his mouth on Steve's skin, small, barely there kitten licks. 

Steve rubs Bucky's back, hand slowly petting down from neck to the top of his ass. He draws random patterns with his fingers in Bucky’s skin, pulls the blankets even more tight around them when he notices that Bucky's skin is littered in goosebumps and he shivers slightly. His other hand is tangled in Bucky’s hair, massaging the scalp every so often. 

He looks down at Bucky's face, which is now soft again, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, breathing puffs of air against Steve’s neck. 

Steve presses chaste kisses all over Bucky’s face, wherever he can reach, ending up at the ear that isn’t pressed into his shoulder. 

He starts to whisper sweet nothings in Bucky’s ear. At first only declarations of love, how much Steve loves Bucky, what he loves about him, when he first noticed his feelings.

Then he thinks about Bucky calling him Daddy again. He decides to just go for it, try it out, see how it feels praising Bucky. 

“You were such a good boy Bucky, doing all the work while Daddy just sat there. So good for me, Bucky, the best boy i could ask for. I'm so proud of you.” And it feels so good, praising Bucky, Steve thinks. He is pulled out of his thoughts by Bucky slowly waking up again, slowly coming out of what Steve suspects is subspace. He continues his litany of praise, he once read that it helped the person resurfacing.

“There’s my perfect boy, Daddy’s good boy. I’m so proud of you, Bucky, you did so good. I love you, Bucky. I love my sweet boy so much,” he whispers and continues to pet Bucky's hair. 

Bucky sighs and slowly opens his eyes, looking around confused. 

“My good boy, Daddy loves you so much,” Steve continues to whisper, not noticing that Bucky's eyes are open and that he stares at Steve. He only notices something is wrong when Bucky starts to pull out of the tight embrace. Steve looks at Bucky and notices that he is about to freak out. He starts to speak, but Bucky is faster.

“Did I… call you.. that?” he asks in a small voice. Steve just nods and Bucky looks like he is about to cry. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice. You don’t have to say that stuff if you don’t like it, I promise I won’t say it again..”

A tear slips down his cheek and Steve makes a soothing noise. He pulls Bucky close again, wrapping both arms protectively around him. “Shh, it’s okay. I was surprised at first, but I liked it. I wouldn’t have said all that if I didn’t like it.” 

Bucky still looks close to freaking out, so Steve begins to pet his hair and back again. “It’s really okay, I promise.”

Bucky starts to calm down, having his hair and back pet lulling him into a sleepy, hazy state again. “Are you sure?”

“I am very sure, Bucky. If you want, I’ll be your Daddy.” Steve kisses Bucky's lips, just a quick, chaste kiss. 

“I like it,” Bucky whispers. “And i liked it when- when you called me good boy,” he admits shyly. 

“Yes? You like being my good boy?” Steve asks, but now it's more teasingly than wanting to be sure.

“Mhh,” Bucky hums and wiggles closer. 

Steve strokes his palm down his back, fingers slipping over his ass and in between the cheeks, toying a bit with the plug inside Bucky. He wiggles his hips again and hums contentedly. This isn't to arouse them again, just a reminder for both that Bucky is currently filled up with Steves come, keeping it inside him. Like a good boy, Steve thinks. It’s kind of a comfort for them both. 

“Mhhh, love you,” Bucky mumbles, already slipping away into sleep. “Daddy,” he adds softly. 

“I love you, too, my good boy,” Steve whispers and continues to pet him. Soon Bucky falls asleep, cuddled close to Steve, wrapped in his arms protectively. And he does, Steve thinks. He really loves Bucky. And Bucky really loves him. 

* * *

While Bucky naps, Steve uses this time to think about everything that happened. He vaguely remembers Bucky blacking out a bit after he came, so that’s definitely something they need to talk about. Steve also wants to ask Bucky why he reacted to emotionally when he realized that he called Steve ‘Daddy’. Which is also something they’ll need to talk about. Steve knows a bit about Daddy kink, knows that it’s a thing that only happens in the bedroom, but it’s also a dynamic that can be used outside of the bedroom. He doesn’t know what Bucky would prefer, but Steve already knows he’s open for both. 

He grabs his phone from the nightstand, making sure not to move too much. He doesn’t want Bucky to wake up already, he needs sleep.

Steve opens google on his phone, typing in subspace. The first few results are all about some mathematical shit, but there is one article written by someone who has experienced subspace. Steve clicks on it and reads through it. It doesn’t really tell him anything new on subspace, but there is one sentence that catches his eye. “Afterwards, I often weep because of the amount of energy and euphoria I experience.” Bucky cried a little as he came out of it, so that might be the explanation. Steve still wants to talk to Bucky about it, he wants to make sure that it really only was because he came out of subspace and if it wasn’t, that they talk about what the actual reason was.

The article also mentions top space, the definition of it being something that Steve recognizes slightly. While he still noticed what happens around them, he is focused on Bucky the most, what he might need or want. 

The article also mentions aftercare. Coming out of subspace basically leads to a drop in emotions and aftercare helps the person to not become unbalanced.

Steve looks away from the screen and to Bucky’s face, tucked away in his neck. He is still sleeping, face slack. There’s a small smile toying with the corners of his mouth and Steve can’t resist pressing a careful kiss there. Bucky sighs and rubs his head against Steve’s shoulder and then stills again.

He looks back to his phone and closes the article, typing ‘aftercare’ into the search bar. He scrolls a bit until his eyes land on a link leading to the BDSMwiki. He goes over the to-do’s the article mentions. Steve noticed that he unknowingly nearly did what the article names. He’s put them in a comfortable location, used a lot of blankets to keep them both warm, but especially Bucky, and he kept whispering praise to him and touched him carefully on his back and his head. 

But there is neither water nor chocolate anywhere near him. He considers leaving Bucky in the bed to get both, but quickly decides against that, not wanting to be gone in case he wakes up. 

He locks his phone and drops it onto the sheets next to him, bringing his now free hand back up to Bucky’s head, carding his fingers through the sweaty hair. 

He must have closed his eyes for a moment, too, because the next time he opens them he stares directly into the pale blue-grey eyes of Bucky.

“Sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep,” Steve says and smiles apologetically. 

“It’s okay, you were pretty exhausted, too,” Bucky says. “Also I literally woke up five seconds ago.” 

“Oh, well then.” Steve grins and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “How are you feeling?” he asks, now serious. 

“I’m good, actually. Still a bit exhausted but you did a number on me, so..” he trails off. “I’m guessing you want to talk about what happened?”

“Yeah, I do. But first I want to get you water and chocolate, you need to hydrate and eat,” Steve says and maybe that sounds like an order, but he’ll get back to that later. 

Bucky just grins. “Look at you, suddenly being the aftercare monarch. Did you research that while I was out?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that you were in subspace earlier and I wanted to make sure I know how to deal with that and the effects of it,” Steve explains.

“I was? I didn’t notice, sorry,” Bucky apologizes but Steve is already shaking his head. 

“Of course you didn’t notice, it seemed like you were in this constant hazy state. This one article describes it as a ‘natural high’,” Steve says.

“It felt like that, yeah..” Bucky says and looks off to the side. Steve already knows that when Bucky does that he is trying to find the courage to say something else. “Would you- I mean, I’d like to, uh… experience that again? Would you, too?” he asks, not looking at Steve.

Steve places a finger under Bucky’s chin and turns his head back to him. “Look at me, Bucky.” And, wow, that definitely is an order and makes Steve all tingly, especially when Bucky complies.

“I’m totally for experiencing that again. But maybe before we do, we should lay down some rules? I read that safewords are really important?” Steve says. Bucky smiles softly at him and moves to hold Steve’s face in his hands. “I don’t think we’ll need safewords, I can’t use them in subspace anyways and outside of that I don’t think we’ll ever do something that requires one of us to safeword. Unless you want to get kinkier?”

“No, you’re right. I don’t really want to do anything kinkier, I’m happy with how we are now,” Steve answers. “Which brings me to my next point.” He sits up a little and Bucky immediately tenses, but relaxes again when Steve pulls him close.

“About you calling me Daddy,” Steve starts. “Do you want that to be something that only happens in the bedroom or would you want that dynamic outside of it, too?”

Bucky sinks his teeth into his lower lip while he thinks. “I think, at first at least, I’d want it to be only a bedroom thing, but, uh… maybe if we both really like it and maybe have more experience with it, we could use it outside, too? Only if you want, tough.”

“Don’t worry about me not wanting that, I’m sure I’d love that. But yes, I also think it’s better if we start only in the bedroom to kinda get used to it, I guess? Sounds dumb, probably, but I think that even if it seems easy, it’s still important to get used to it, to the dynamic? Does that make sense?” Steve asks uncertainly.

“I think that makes perfect sense, Steve,” Bucky says with a smile. “You want to test it out to see if it is something we can both enjoy long term and make sure that we’re both okay with it before we take it outside.”

Steve smiles relieved. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant. You’ve always been better with words than me.” 

“Aww, come on now, Stevie. Some of those speeches you made at friends’ birthday’s have been extraordinary,” Bucky says and Steve blushes. 

“Yeah, but-”

“No but’s, Steve. Believe me on this,” Bucky says and presses a lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I didn’t know you’re the one giving the orders,” Steve says teasingly and places both hands on Bucky’s ass to pull him closer.

“I’m not,” Bucky says with wide, innocent eyes, twinkling with mischief. “You are, Daddy.”

Steve groans and drops his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be a brat most of the times, aren’t you?” he mumbles into the skin before biting it softly.

Bucky just lets out a small breathy moan in return and pushes his ass into Steve’s hands. “Think you can go another round, Daddy?”

Steve pointedly looks down at his still soft cock and then back up at Bucky who grins. “Does it look like I can?” 

Bucky carefully takes Steve’s cock in his hand and bends down to get a closer look. “Hi Daddy’s cock, please get hard so I can ride you again,” he says and Steve bursts out laughing at that. 

“You’re ridiculous, Bucky,” he wheezes and Bucky joins him, both shaking with laughter. 

Steve calms down first and looks at Bucky, thinking hard about something. “But we got that huge vibrator in the dresser.” 

Bucky stops laughing at stares at Steve, gaze suddenly full of heat. “We do,” he says breathingly.

Steve smiles. “Go get it, sweet boy.”

They don’t end up talking about Bucky blacking out until later and Steve doesn’t get the water and chocolate before their second round, but they do eventually get to that. And instead of chocolate Steve orders an entire chocolate cake topped off with strawberries. Only the best for his good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I once got called 'aftercare monarch' by a very special person.
> 
> I'm planning to do a part two of this, but I first want to at least finish 2/3 of my MTH fics.
> 
> The articles that Steve reads in this exist, I'll drop the links in case you're interested
> 
> [Subspace](http://helloflo.com/what-is-subspace/)  
> [Aftercare](http://bdsmwiki.info/Aftercare)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/depressivesth).


End file.
